Good For One Thing
by Izout
Summary: I was sweating as I had put on my jacket like a dumbass even though it was still fucking July but I didn't have time to accessorize. I had to get my ass out of Castle Rock pronto or I ain't surviving the night.


Disclaimer: Not mines, anything mention by name isn't mines. Except the OCs.

A/N: Warning this fic contains sexual harassment and coercion. If that makes you uncomfortable, please click the back button/close this tab. Thank you.

* * *

I check my watch trying to see through the darkness with only the nearby light pole as my guide. I was sweating as I had put on my jacket like a dumbass even though it was still fucking July but I didn't have time to accessorize. I had to get my ass out of Castle Rock pronto or I ain't surviving the night.

And all this happen because my old man couldn't stop hitting booze.

"Alright listen." Dad's said at the dinner table. "We're getting' low on cash so I'm gonna need all of ya to start pulling your weight to help out."

"We might have a little more if you stop going to Sukey's all the time." Mom pointed out tiredly.

"You keep your mouth shut bitch. All you do is snip, snip, snip after all I do for this family…" Dad snarled as he bolted from his chair and came over to her. Lucky for her, me and Chris got up to hold him off.

"Dad! Dad! It's fine, I can a part-time job in-between studying for the college courses." Chris told him.

"You should be working full-time instead of taking those courses. Biggest waste of time…" Dad grumbled.

"And hey, I know a way to pay the bills easily." I explained smirking.

"Has to be a real job Richie, not what you and those friends of yours' do." Mom yawned as she jabbed her fork into a lone pea. My smirk left.

"I don't care what y'all do as long as I don't have to do everything myself!"

"Our children need to learn how to do an honest work Elton!" Mom yelled and her and dad got into another one of their screaming matches.

So we did as we promised. Chris got a job being a busboy at the Blue Point and I started working at the local Auto Shop. For a couple of weeks, we were doing fine until one day she appeared.

* * *

I was going on my smoke break when I saw Mrs. Reinson struggle carrying her groceries into her car. Having nothing better to do, I came over and help her out. Good deed for the day.

"Oh thank you, I appreciate it." She told me and I just shrugged. After fitting the last of the bags in, I looked at Mrs. Reinson. She was definitely getting on in years with how her blonde hair was getting faded and was getting more and more wrinkled.

"What?" I asked. I normally would say the fuck you looking out but didn't want to cuss in front of her. It was bothering me as she kept looking me up and down. Made me remember when the teachers at school did that.

Putting a finger to her chin, she asked, "How would you like a job?"

* * *

Mrs. Reinson was recently widowed and needed some extra help around the house as she dealt with funeral arrangements and her husband's finances. I help clean up, carry groceries, take care of some lawn work, help out with cleaning if she has guest over and in return she makes lunch and dinner for me as well as give me a place to sleep when it gets too dark or I'm tired to head by home. It helps she's a middle classer so it's like staying at a four-star hotel.

The only downside is Mrs. Reinson's attitude to me. She didn't treat me like shit, but there were times where it felt like she likes me a bit _too_ much. First was the smiles and the compliment she threw my way, which helped with my self-esteem, but after a while they started getting a little flirty. She would suddenly start acting like she didn't know what to do or what goes where for me to correct her and she act all impress. And the light pats she gave me would turn into slow rubs or hugs when I wasn't expecting them. One time when she had some friends over, she pinched my ass when I was bending over to pick up their plates and she made me scream like a pussy while they laughed. If the pay wasn't so good, I quit a long time ago.

I'll forget on one hot day in June I was pulling weeds out of the garden while Mrs. Reinson was in a chair watching me the whole time.

"Hey Richard, want some lemonade?" She asked me.

"Sure thing Mrs. R." I ran over but before getting a glass, Mrs. Reinson suggested me something.

"Why don't you take off your shirt?" I'll admit, I was taken a little back by this. "C'mon take it off, it much too hot for it."

"That's okay Mrs. R, I'm fine." I reassured her, but she insisted.

"That thing must be getting sweaty and smelling. I can wash it for you before you head home tonight. Just take it off." I just looked at her before giving in and taking my moist shirt over my head. Usually I don't mind being shirtless around girls, but doing it around Mrs. Reinson made me uncomfortable "Much better." She said as she handed me the glass while I gave her my shirt.

"Thanks." I told her as I took a sip, but I took a too big one and some spilled onto my chest.

"Richard, you're getting yourself even more wet and sticky. Here, let me dry you off." She offered as she got up from her chair but I took a few steps back.

"That's okay Ma'am, I can, uh, I can shower later when I get home." I quickly explained before heading back to the weeds.

Pretty soon, that one fateful day that started this whole mess began.

Mrs. Reinson had some friends over and I was in the kitchen making sandwiches for them. Mrs. R left for a bit and soon called out my name.

"Richard, could you come in my bedroom for a minute?"

"Sure thing!" I called out before heading there, hearing her friends snickering behind me.

"Richard you've been a huge help to me and I thought I give you a tip."

"Mrs. R, you didn't need to… _what the fuck?!_ " I shouted. There, lying in the bed, was Mrs. Reinson completely naked with only a few 20 bills covering her crotch.

"I know you like me Richard, and I like you too, so let's make a deal. You come over here and show me a good time and you can have these." I couldn't believe this was happening. I wanted to quit right then and there and get the hell out of here. "C'mon Richard, I know you want this, you need this…" She pouted as she grabbed the 20s and waved them. She was right I needed the money but to do this?

With a sigh I nodded and came over, about to grab the money before she snatched it away.

"Nuh-uh, _after_ we're finished dear." I could feel my mouth dry up and like I was about to puke. After stalling, I slumped my shoulders in defeat and made way to the door, closing it behind me.

20 minutes later we left the room and I just wanted to get back into the kitchen and forget the whole thing just happened. But then I overheard Mrs. Reinson in the next room.

"I did it girls! I got him to do it!" And I could hear all of them laughing and giving her congrats.

Pretty soon word of my "services" got out and I customers all lined up.

A lot of these battleaxes I recognize. Women from church, from the market, the sewing club. Funny how a lot of them who would look down on my ma through their noses have no problem with fucking her son. Then again I shouldn't. Me and the guys were all too familiar with how girls from Castle View will one minute call us trash, then have their nails dug into our backs while we're screwing in the back of our cars, then soon after act like they never met us while lying to mommy and daddy about still being virgins.

The big one was when I was over at this one woman's house cuz her husband was away on a business trip so she wanted some company. Some _adult_ company. After doing this for a while I started getting used to it. I pretty much just zone out and let my body do all the work. But this time we barely got to doing the main event before the bedroom door open and in came her husband. Turns out he came back a day early.

He didn't say anything before he turned red. "Babs, what in the world is this, who is this kid, what is he doing in our bed!" Babs (I guess that was her name) frantically tried to explain what was happening while I quickly got dressed and ran out the door.

Turned that couple was actually the mayor and his wife.

Pretty soon a scandal broke out and I was the center of it. I now had a reputation of being a sexual deviant going around seducing all the ladies and housewives of Castle Rocks. When I tried explaining I was paid into doing it, it made matters worse.

"My son is a prostitute!" Mom cried out. "My baby boy is a prostitute!"

"Mom it's not like that, you gotta believe me!" I pleaded with her bur dad came barreling in.

"Get the hell out of this house!" He demanded. I stood there frozen. "You deaf and stupid? Get your ass out of this house this insist. You ain't welcome here anymore!" Dad spat.

"Dad, let him pack first!" Chris pleaded, grabbing his arm. "Dad, please!"

"Pack your shit and never come back here again!" Dad ordered. With a lump in my throat, I nodded and headed to mines and Chris's bedroom.

"Eyeball?" I heard my brother say while I hurriedly packed what I needed. "Richie…"

"Just… take care of them, okay? Make sure Dad doesn't do anything worse." I told him. Swinging the bag over my shoulder, I grab my jacket and leave my home for the last time.

* * *

Finding a new place to stay was hard cuz not a lot of places would put up for me. Even the Cobras wanted nothing to do with me, Ace especially was pissed when he found out what I done. Funny what some people will slide. Ace has no problem stealing car parts for cash, selling pot, or even picking on little kids, but screwing around for money crossed a line for him.

I was sitting in a bar when I overheard some people talking.

"… gonna strangle him."

Catching my eye, I lean in a while.

"When I find that Chambers kid, I'm gonna kill him where he stands!"

Eyes widen, I pay for my trip and quietly sneak out. I knew what had to be done, I had to get out of town.

And that takes me to here. I'm at the train station, trying to keep my head low while waiting for my train. I don't anyone recognizes me here. Suddenly I hear the train whistle and a light in the distance. I start to relax before I hear loud footsteps.

"Anyone seen that Eyeball Chambers kid?" I hear a man asked. _Shit, shit, shit!_

"Come on, come on!" I whisper wishing for the train to hurry up. I scoot a little closer as it draws nearer before coming to a stop right in front of us. I tap my foot waiting for the passengers to all get off before getting on myself.

"I think that's him right over there!"

Whether they saw me or not, I don't know, I just quickly got on the train, found my seat, and sunk into it. After everyone boarded, the train slowly started moving before taking off.

"Ticket sir?" The ticket puncher asked. After handing it over, he punched it before going about his way. I don't know what I'll do, but anywhere better than here.

 **The End.**


End file.
